Les Jolies Choses
by AnnaOz
Summary: L'histoire de Merope Gaunt de sa naissance au fond des bois à l'éveil douloureux de sa passion pour Tom Riddle Senior... ou comment on en vient à penser que même la petite fille aux allumettes semble avoir eu une enfance plus heureuse. Gen, het léger.


**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, comme de bien entendu.

**Notes :** fic écrite pour Elisabeth Moonstone pendant l'échange 2008 de la communauté livejournal sous_le_sapin, sur sa demande de lire quelque chose sur Merope Gaunt. A situer pendant le Prince de Sang mêlé dans les souvenirs consacrés aux Gaunt.

* * *

Il y avait, jadis, dans un appentis de trois pièces caché à quelques distances d'une route forestière assez peu fréquentée, une petite fille qui savait sur sa naissance une bien triste histoire ; elle la tenait de son frère aîné, ce qui, forcément, imposait à tous ceux qui l'entendaient, et à elle en premier, qu'elle fut tout à fait véritable.

Dans son histoire, il était dit qu'elle était née dans un trou de terre, entre deux futaies touffues de la forêt de Little Hangleton, que c'était son père en vadrouille dans les bois - _une chance !_ insistait Morfin - qui avait distingué, enfouis sous les bruits communs à toutes les forêts, ses vagissements d'enfant, et l'avait arrachée au sol menaçant de l'avaler toute entière, toute rose, toute nue, jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Bien entendu, dès qu'elle avait eu l'esprit nécessaire pour comprendre que ce n'était pas ainsi que les enfants naissaient, elle s'était posé beaucoup de questions - à défaut d'oser les poser directement à son frère ou à son père - à savoir, en premier, pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonnée ainsi en pleine nature plutôt que de la garder près d'elle, comme l'auraient fait toutes les mères de la création, ratounes, blairettes et renardines y comprises. Morfin avait bien tenté de lui expliquer sa version de la chose et lui avait raconté mille contes épouvantables qu'elle n'avait retenus qu'au travers de bribes affreux nourrissant ses cauchemars; elle avait donc préféré les garder éloignés au plus loin des événements de sa venue au monde; après tout, elle était née dans un trou, c'était déjà bien suffisant au plus ordinaire des malheurs.

Elle avait grandi, pareillement, dans un trou. Un trou de crasse encadré de quelques planches clouées entre elles qu'on appelait maison et dont elle avait appris, très tôt, à faire le tour avec ses mains tendues devant pour sentir les obstacles qui se dressaient entre son chemin et le rien invisible que Morfin lui jurait pourtant voir de ses yeux. Il disait _là, attention, ça croque, ça pince_ et elle évitait d'un pas la chose croquante, pinçante que Morfin devinait pour deux.

A l'âge où il avait été en mesure de se faire comprendre par des mots, vers quatre ans (avant ça, la brutalité prévalait sur le vocabulaire), Morfin lui avait enseigné la vie telle que lui l'entendait, et ce n'était pas, à l'en croire, une vie enviable.

Aux yeux de Morfin, dans les contours du monde qu'il lui vomissait à l'oreille à l'heure où ils se couchaient tous les deux dans leur lit, personne ne trouvait grâce - à part le père, un peu - et ils auraient tout aussi bien fait d'être seuls.

A cette époque, le père laissait très volontiers à son fils le rôle de tuteur : il fouinait du matin à la nuit, tous les jours du mois, dans les environs de leur trou-maison à flanc de colline et jusqu'à plus loin que Little Hangleton, sans qu'aucun de ses enfants ne sache s'il se cherchait un coin à champignons ou une nouvelle compagne pour remplacer la mère manquante des petits.

De toute évidence, il fouinait encore lorsque les premiers signes de sorcellerie se manifestèrent chez Morfin, et elle se revoyait fort distinctement, à cinq ans, découvrir en tête à tête avec son frère une nouvelle étendue de terreurs inédites.

Ça l'avait effrayée car tout ce que faisait Morfin alors lui causait une peur bleue, mais ça avait ramené le père au sein du foyer. Avec lui de retour, la peur de Merope, déjà suffisamment gigantesque pour un seul être humain d'une taille si modeste, était passée du simple au double, en une nuit.

Marvolo dans les parages, elle fit de son mieux pour se dénicher une place dans le foyer qui soit discrète et silencieuse, y parvint même sans trop de peine, il y avait tellement mieux à penser pour les hommes Gaunt que de penser précisément à elle. Elle put ainsi doubler le nombre de ses années sans que personne ne se soucie trop de la petite Merope ; Morfin jouait avec ses serpents, le père parlait de noirceur, de décrépitude.

A huit ans, son univers consistait en pas grand-chose : un lit partagé avec son frère, des loques raccourcies tirées de la malle de sa mère, un coin chaud près de l'âtre, les quatre cloisons de sa maison qu'elle pouvait longer sans s'éloigner et un bout de bois, une branche d'ormeau dont elle ne savait que faire et qui rendait son père furieux et son frère étourdi de moqueries. A huit ans, elle ne connaissait pour seuls visages que ceux des deux hommes à qui elle servait à boire sur la pointe des pieds.

&&&

_« Fifille, petite, petite… »_

Merope tient ses deux paumes collées bien à plat sur les pavillons de ses oreilles, assise les genoux et les coudes vissés, faisant peser son corps plus lourd que le plus gros des cailloux.

Le père la cherche. Morfin la cherche.

Avec ses mains collées, elle entend dans sa tête une foule de bruits, son cœur, ses veines, sa respiration, son souffle enflant dans sa poitrine. Elle entend aussi et surtout, plus fort que tout le reste, sa peur, sa grande, très grande peur.

_« Merope, ma fifille à moi… »_ susurre sa peur, blanche et glacée le long de son dos.

Merope Gaunt a onze ans, des cheveux longs qu'elle porte comme un rideau devant ses yeux ; ses épaules sont courbées à tout moment du jour, la frayeur la tient sans relâche, plus proche de sa chair et ses os que ne le serait sa propre peau.

Merope, cachée à l'entrée d'un terrier de renard, attend que la peur passe, qu'elle se détourne d'elle, recroquevillée en une forme si menue qu'on pourrait, si on le désirait, oublier qu'elle existe.

_« Fifille… »_

Ce serait difficile, difficile mais merveilleux, de disparaître, de descendre les coteaux, traverser le sentier, marcher tout droit jusqu'aux maisons aux cheminées fumantes, s'engouffrer sous le toit de la plus fumante de toutes et supplier, avec force, avec ferveur, qu'on l'accueille; il y a des enfants par là-bas, des garçons et des filles qu'elle surprend à rire, à chanter, à jouer à deux pas. Dans son imaginaire, Merope se voit fort bien se mêlant à leurs jeux, s'invitant à leurs rires, à leurs danses…

« Réponds quand je t'appelle, maudite carne ! »

Une main a arraché la sienne, celle qu'elle maintenait fermement contre l'oreille de gauche, une autre bat dans son cou, près des joues, se nouant dans une poignée de mèches qu'elle menace de déraciner en tirant fort, de plus en plus fort.

« Sale bête, mauvaise fille, jamais là quand on a besoin de toi… » gronde la voix de Marvolo, et Merope s'estime chanceuse que ce soit lui plutôt que Morfin qui l'ait découverte, mais elle creuse son ventre et plombe un peu plus ses épaules, les coups de taloche ne font jamais défaut au père.

&&&

Elle a roulé sa robe en boule sous ses cuisses pour avancer à même le sol sans s'écorcher les cuisses, lentement, avec la précaution attentive à ne pas faire de bruit : à quelques pieds d'elle, dressé sur un cheval superbe, un garçon mène sa bête au pas, ouvrant la promenade d'un groupe de cavaliers, hommes et femmes, tous plus âgés que lui.

Il est brun, presque noir de cheveux, beau de visage, assuré et fier sur sa monture, son habit rouge et ses bottes lui donnent une allure qui n'a rien en commun avec les autres membres de la chevauchée; peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il se tient en avant... Merope n'a jamais rencontré personne plus agréable à regarder que lui.

Elle le suit à quatre pattes d'abord, puis à demi courbée, tout le long du sentier, ses pieds nus écrasent les feuilles d'automne, les brindilles, buttent contre les racines : tout à coup, elle ne prend plus garde au vacarme qu'elle fait, seule la vue qu'elle garde sur le cavalier de tête importe.

Elle en arrive même à devoir courir, d'une foulée rapide comme celle d'un animal, et son corps tout entier bat au rythme de son cœur, et son cœur la somme de courir plus vite, plus loin encore.

Elle écoute son cœur, sans quitter du regard l'habit rouge qui s'éloigne au trot, elle court jusqu'à ce que ses tempes soient douloureuses, que sa gorge devienne plus râpeuse que l'écorce des arbres. A bout de souffle, elle se laisse tomber contre le blanc et le noir du tronc d'un bouleau, les ailes du nez palpitantes, les joues brûlantes, le médaillon qu'elle porte au cou hoquette frénétiquement : c'est un éblouissement qui lui monte aux yeux, l'aveuglant si bien tout le chemin du retour qu'elle ne devine pas le serpent dans la mousse qui la contemple d'une bien étrange façon…

&&&

Tom, il s'appelle Tom !

Il habite une maison grosse comme toute une colline, au centre de Little Hangleton, il a des gens, des terres, des parents qui l'aiment comme il convient d'être aimé quand on est fils unique, avec largesse et ambition.

Tom, il a des yeux sombres comme du lignite.

Tom…

&&&

Cette fois-ci, il n'est accompagné que d'une cavalière, assez jeune semble-t-il à Merope de la distance d'où elle se tient, cachée derrière les mêmes buissons que toujours.

Tom fait une autre mine que celle qu'elle lui connaît, plus fière, plus souriante, il ne presse pas son cheval comme de coutume, ne paraît même pas vraiment porter attention aux écarts que la bête prend sur le sentier, trottant côte à côte avec la jument de sa partenaire, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle et ses jolies épaules, relâchant de temps à autre les rênes pour laisser ses mains libres de toucher une boucle vagabonde.

Dans son ventre, Merope a un peu mal.

Ce soir-là, au plus profond de leur lit commun, Morfin la pince sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison, avec des sifflements de vipère qui ressemblent à des rires. Il insiste toute la nuit sur la peau de ses bras, de ses jambes et ricane quand elle se retourne en collant sa robe entre ses cuisses. Elle sait qu'elle devrait avoir plus peur que cela de la cruauté de son frère, mais la boule dans son ventre a pris tellement de place depuis l'après-midi qu'elle n'arrive pas à accorder aux acharnements de Morfin la même crainte que d'ordinaire : la main de Tom sur la joue de la fille avait l'air caressant d'une feuille, ou d'une aile de papillon duvetée de poussière, de quelque chose de très doux.

Elle pose sa main à elle sur sa joue, juste pour voir ce que ça peut bien faire : ses paumes sont creusées de sillons et martelées de cals, ce n'est pas doux du tout.

&&&

L'homme du Ministère vient de disparaître au bout du sentier.

A l'intérieur de la maison des Gaunt, son père hurle comme un damné, son frère rit comme un fou, les deux hommes l'agonissent de mots qui ne la touchent plus, des injurieux _putain, saloperie_ qui coulent sur sa peau sans la piquer le moins du monde, d'autres mots dits plus tôt ont tellement plus d'importance : Morfin sait, Morfin a vu son Tom, a attaqué son Tom, a parlé de son Tom avec de la haine sur la langue, de la haine contagieuse qui grignote l'esprit du père jusqu'à le rendre gonflé de rage, maintenant qu'il sait aussi…

Il l'empoigne à nouveau, et, là où ses mains lui ont serré le cou pour exhiber le médaillon, Merope devine qu'elles reviendront, brutales, implacables, lui arracher son collier et sa vie, puisque la seconde ne pèse rien, ou à peine.

Alors, elle ne perd pas de temps avec sa peur, elle remonte sa robe et file dans la nuit, tout droit jusqu'aux lumières des demeures de Little Hangleton, au bas des coteaux, plus loin que le sentier qu'elle franchit réellement pour la première fois.

D'instinct, elle cherche la bâtisse la plus haute émergeant à l'horizon, parce que c'est là que Tom habite, avec ses vêtements coûteux, sa belle mise, et aussi, elle y repense, le claquement argenté de ses intonations.

Très vite, quand elle arrive devant le porche d'une maison très grande, très blanche, elle veut s'assurer que son intuition est juste et se griffe les mollets aux ronces d'un rosier planté sous la fenêtre en y jetant un coup d'œil : il y a du monde dans le salon, et du beau monde, en habits, en dentelles. Tom, qu'elle a cherché immédiatement, est plus pâle que lorsqu'elle l'épiait en promenade, mais toujours aussi beau, le visage déjà lavé des méfaits de Morfin.

L'observation, ainsi juchée sur la pointe des orteils, est cruelle au cœur de Merope, elle souffre de le voir lui, assis dans un petit fauteuil qui ne flatte pas sa taille mais le tient plus près de la cavalière à la joue veloutée, elle se ronge l'intérieur, entre la crainte d'être aperçue de la compagnie gracieuse du dedans, chassée comme une chose malpropre, et la hantise tenace de devoir revenir sur ses pas, jusqu'à son _chez elle_ qui lui paraît tout à coup rien de moins que totalement odieux, à présent qu'elle a vu, autour de Tom, toutes les jolies choses.

C'est un choc d'un genre curieux, la découverte que le monde peut contenir des enchantements pareils ; pour Merope, avant Tom, il n'y avait eu de matière à émotion, à émerveillement, que dans les œuvres de la nature entourant sa petite cabane sur la colline : la rosée, c'était charmant, le gorgerin rosé des sizerins nichant sur les bouleaux, c'était superbe… mais la nature avait le droit d'être superbe, il n'y avait qu'à la prendre et l'apprécier, belle et généreuse comme elle s'offrait à tous ; il n'y avait pas lieu de la jalouser… Ce luxe, tout ce luxe, même pour Merope, _surtout_ pour Merope, ça fait beaucoup.

Elle détourne les yeux, regarde un coup vers les bois, un coup vers le salon, puis, dans ces aller-retours d'un point à l'autre, elle croise son image reflétée dans la vitre et, dans cette reproduction d'elle dessinée dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, elle reconnait Morfin.

&&&

C'est idiot de trembler ainsi, aussi fort, et de claquer des dents ! C'est elle, elle qui est idiote de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que, oui, bien sûr, elle fait partie de cette branche-là, de ce lignage abominable et que donc, forcément, elle a hérité de la même apparence. Mais est-ce de sa faute si les murs piqués de vers de l'endroit où elle vit n'ont jamais porté aucun miroir, aucun bout de métal poli où se mirer _vraiment_, si tout ce qu'elle devine de son visage, elle l'a vu dans le reflet de l'eau ou quelques fonds de marmites complètement bosselées.

Elle pleure encore, frénétiquement, quand elle arrive face à la porte de la maison des Gaunt, et elle est prête à s'abandonner à ce qui l'attend derrière, presque sans peur, parce qu'elle vient de perdre en une soirée le désir de quitter sa place. Si le père est rapide, ça pourrait être doux, comme lorsqu'elle sombre dans un début de rêve au moment de dormir…

&&&

Il a fallu deux jours, deux jours et deux nuits entières avant qu'elle n'accepte le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir, ou pas immédiatement, qu'ils étaient partis pour plus loin et plus longtemps qu'une simple maraude dans les bois. Évidemment, ça ne durerait pas éternellement, mais d'ici là, elle a le temps, peut-être, de faire quelque chose.

Elle a repris la baguette d'ormeau, dépoussiéré le grimoire caché dans la malle de son père.

Elle pense encore à Tom.


End file.
